Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cards for teaching the metric system and, more specifically, involves several decks of cards of differing difficulty for acquainting students with metric systems values.
Background of the Invention
The metric system is rapidly becoming the dominant measuring system in the world arena, and it is highly desirable for persons to become acquainted with and to learn the metric nomenclature and values. In the teaching of mathematics and number values to beginning students and others having difficulty with mastering the concepts and rules, it has been found to be efficacious to present the material in an enjoyable manner, such as in the form of a game, and to utilize games of various levels of difficulties as the students progress
It is therefore desirable to have a method of teaching and learning basic metric system values which can employ visual aids, such as cards, and use game playing to make the teaching an enjoyable experience for the students. Therefore, it is desirable to have playing cards of relative metric values, and it is further desirable to have a deck of metric value playing cards equivalent to traditional playing cards, i.e, having four suits of thirteen cards each, so that traditional card games may be played with these cards thus contributing to their utility.